


Kisses, Chest Hair, Sex, and Talks..oh my!

by gallavich_emison



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Chest Hair, M/M, references of border scene, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavich_emison/pseuds/gallavich_emison
Summary: Ian and Mickey have a small talk about Ian and his family.





	Kisses, Chest Hair, Sex, and Talks..oh my!

Gently, Mickey trailed his right hand through Ian’s auburn chest hair, he pulled slightly at tresses. Ian giggled at the small action, his torso developing into small goosebumps that illuminated across his strong chest. Mickey hitched his right leg over his lover’s legs, resting the leg there. Ian grabbed ahold of Mickey’s leg, pulling it up more so it was located above Ian’s waist. Mickey grinned as he snuggled up to Ian’s neck line, pecking the skin above Ian’s collarbone. After all, it’s been nearly two and a half years since they’ve had contact with each other. 

“Ian,” Mickey hummed, while scratching at his now fiancé’s chest. 

“Hmm.” Ian tuned in on what Mickey wanted to say out loud. 

“Why didn’t you just come with me?” Mickey wondered with tears brimming his blue eyes. “You know, I would’ve come home to the South Side, eventually.”

“I have many reasons, Mick.” Ian kissed the top of his head while rubbing his lover’s back. 

“Tell me some, please.”

Mickey crawled over his lover, facing him fully. Mickey ran his hand with the birthmark, through Ian’s almost curly hair. 

“My family. My job.” He sighed. 

“Your family barely cares about you, Ian. They gave two shits when you left for the army. They never cared or visited when you were so depressed, you couldn’t get up out of bed. I fucking did. I cleaned up after you when you shit your pants, I cleaned up the pee when you pissed yourself. I searched, I fucking searched for your coked down ass, when nobody else did. Fuck, Debbie told me that nobody even care when you disappeared. Nobody even knew where you were, Ian.” Mickey whispered while clutching at Ian’s freckled arm. “But me.”

“I couldn’t reach out to you, because I had Terry down my throat when I left the house or when I mentioned your name. I hated that I couldn’t fucking find you. I hate that I couldn’t save you. I hate that after everything I did for you, you threw back at me, Ian. I hate that you didn’t drive the damn car. I hate-”. His rambling cut off. 

“Mickey…” Ian interrupted, “Mickey.”

“What, Ian.”   
“I wanted to fucking go with you. I fucking did, but I couldn’t. Okay? I didn’t want you deal with my crazy shit, my depression self. Anything.” Ian stated, while his breath came out fast. “I wanted the satisfaction of seeing you make across the border, while I was in the front seat with you. I wanted to see satisfactory on you face, babe. But I couldn’t go with you, because of work. I couldn’t throw away the one thing that was going so well me, I couldn’t. Please, understand that.”

“I do, Ian. But you had me believing you’d come with me, so don’t blame me for being upset at the fact you didn’t. It killed me.” Mickey cried. 

“I can sit here and grovel to you for years, but I know that’s not gunna work for you. And yes, I know Fiona and Lip don’t pay much attention me like they used to do. I know that they didn’t care when I fought for Trevor back, even though I knew nothing would be fixed and he was manipulative. I know that they didn’t help me when I was feeling confused and slept with a women, just to make sure. And I know they put everything on you, when you didn’t deserve it. I know that you barely knew what bi-polar was and the effects of the disease.”

“Hold on, you slept with a woman.” Mickey interjected while raising his eyebrows at his fiancé. “Why the fuck would you do that for?”  
Ian breathed and sighed while saying, “Jesus, out of everything I said to you, you interrupt for that.”

“Ian, you didn’t have to sleep with a girl, for me, for your boyfriend at time, or even yourself. Baby, you’re 100% gay, you’ve proven that when you ate my ass that night, without a second thought. You’ve proven that when you suck my dick on a daily. Nobody should make you do something like that, even me.” Mickey informed while rubbing on Ian’s shoulder. “Why did you do it?” 

“I-I wanted to…I wanted to prove to somebody that I was, in fact, gay. The guy I was dating, Caleb, cheated on me with a girl and said it wasn’t cheating.”

“Bullshit, even when I fucked Angie Zahgo, I knew that hurt you in so many ways and I knew I cheated on you, too.” Mickey confirmed. 

“I know that now, Mick. I know. I was just somewhat curious. I did it, I hated it. I don’t know how you even handled the slime, the folds, all of it?” 

“You telling me you ATE a girl out?”

“Wait, you’ve never done that?” 

“No, Ian. Only fucked them.” 

“Jesus,” Ian groaned throwing back his head, while in progress he hit his cranium on the backboard. “Fuck, ow.”

“Idiot.” Mickey scoffed, he brushed the back Ian’s head with his digits. 

“Mickey.”

“Hmm.” 

“I want you to know that I love you so much, I care about you. I’ve loved you since I was fifteen. I wished I got in the car and drove off with you. Every day, I thought about it and wondered where we could’ve been, you know? I thought of you every single damn day, babe. Nothing could destroy my love for you.”  
Mickey trekked his hand through Ian’s locks and gave him a tiny smile in reply. Mickey leaned down and gave him a small peck on the lips. “I love you, even when we heartbreaking talks like this one.”

“I love you, too.”

Playing with Ian’s chest hair, Mickey let out a deep breath against Ian’s again, watching as another set of goosebumps filled his chest area. Mickey smiled as he reached up, placing a kiss on Ian’s cheek. Then he placed another kiss on the corner of Ian’s mouth, and Ian curved his head quick enough, initiating it. Mickey reciprocated it by dropping his bottom lip to allow Ian the access to flick his tongue inside the other’s mouth. Mickey mewled when Ian bit his bottom lip. Ian took his hand and set it on the back of Mickey’s head, pushing the cranium closer. Mickey relished in the face, Ian was such a great kisser.   
Ian hooked Mickey’s leg over his body and he groped Mickey’s ass while they keeping their lips connected. They pulled apart to smile at each other, and reattached to each other kissing with vigor. Their lips moved in sync and Mickey trailed his digits through the other’s red chest hair. Ian gripped his Mickey’s longer black hair. 

“Ian,” Mickey breathed, “Ian.” 

Ian smiled and replied, “Mickey”

They pulled apart and gazed each other’s eyes. Blue-green meant bright blue.  
Ian reached down and discarded his boxes, gripping with his other hand on Mickey’s plaid ones and successfully pulling those down as well. Mickey smirked. Mickey waited for the nice stretch and burn, but it didn’t come.   
Ian lifted his hand and fumbled for the blue tube of lube behind them. He retrieved it, squirted it in his palms, and swiped a bit on his cock. He made sure to wipe some on Mickey’s asshole with his index and middle digits. Mickey giggled as he felt a forefinger enter him, and moaned when he viewed Ian entering his middle finger, too. 

Mickey whined while biting his middle finger, “Ian, baby.”

Mickey wiggled his body the two long finger all the way inside him. Ian let him pump himself on the fingers. Ian groaned as Mickey practically bottomed on his digits. 

Mickey cried out at the sensation, but he wanted more. 

“Iaaan.”

“Miiickey.” Ian mocked while stroking his finger inside of Mickey. 

“I-Ian,” He stuttered from the pleasure, rocking a little more. “I’m ready for you to fucking get inside me.” 

Ian discarded his fingers and fondled with Mickey’s hip bones, meanwhile Mickey latched his hand on Ian’s cock and lined it up to his asshole. Ian moaned at the imagery. Softly, Ian pushed up as he guided Mickey down on his cock. Mickey took the whole length like an expert. And he was an expert when it came to Ian’s cock. He knew that cock so well. 

“Mickey, God, you feel so good. Shiiit.” Ian complemented as Mickey lowered his body weight on Ian. 

Mickey grabbed ahold of Ian’s shoulders and propped himself down to peck his plump lips. He used Ian’s shoulders for leverage as thrusted back onto Ian. 

“Fuck Ian, right there. Fuuuck.” Ian’s lover whined as Ian controlled Mickey’s movements by pulling him closer to the heat of his body. Ian thrusted his cock inside him, hard. 

Ian was pleased by the sound that emitted from Mickey’s mouth. It took three thrusts to bring Mickey to completion, and five more thrusts to bring Ian to his finish. White streaks covered Ian’s chest and stomach area, but he paid no mind. He focused on beautiful closed, blue eyes, said person had his head thrown back in bliss. 

“Fuck, Ian where did that come from?” Mickey questioned sliding off Ian’s body, resting himself beside his lover. 

“Just wondered to show you were loved.” Ian supposed while kissing Mickey’s forehead. 

 

“I am love, by you.” Then Mickey did the cutest thing he has ever done. He kissed Ian on the nose and wriggled his nose onto Ian’s. 

“I forgive for a lot of things, baby,” Mickey confirmed, running his hands through Ian’s chest hair. He pecked his lips, once last time, and snuggled into Ian blissfully falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I sucked at this one, sorry ya'll.   
> Kudos/comment welcome.   
> No beta, sorry for mistakes.


End file.
